The Twilight Realm Returns
by Elocin13Haras
Summary: Ganondorf has been reincarnated once again and is trying to take over the land of Hyrule with a friend from the past. My theory on his past, the twilight realm, and the Gerudo tribe. Rated T for safety.


Disclaimer: I obviously did not come up with Zelda, or any idea in the game or storyline. Note, this is my first Fanfiction so here goes nothing!

* * *

He held the confidence of one with intense power and incredible abilities. His dark Grey features contrasted drastically with his fiery red hair, and hard, amber eyes shone in the torch light as he paced the circular chamber within the high tower in the west wing. Frustration lurked at the edges of his mind, reaching out with taunting fingers, prodding and slowly putting him in a stupor of incomprehensive rage.

"GEERRRAAAAA!" He screamed, a frightening sound like that of a wild boar and brought his fist through the window, breaking the glass into hundreds of shards that flew out into the grainy wind, falling into the sandstorm below. He stood shaking before the gaping hole, ignoring the shining drops of red that fell from his hand.

"I see some things will never change about you Ganon."

It started as a low chuckle, deep within his chest that grew into a loud bellow that filled the room and emptied out the widow. The stranger waited patiently as his laughter died down, and was lost into the raging wind. He stared out at the unidentifiable landscape and replied, "What are you doing here Sandhya? Don't you know I don't go by that name much any longer?"

"You'll always be Ganon to me," He could practically feel her ferocious smile as she stalked over to were he stood. "So tell me Ganon, how does it feel to fail after all the years?"

Without warning he swung out behind him, but she was already out of the way. "Now, now, I just want to talk." She said from his right. "After all, do you really have any right to be so angry? You're the one who abandoned us in the first place." She walked to a safe distance in front of him, a pout forming on her lips, with her arms crossed over her chest. "It's no fun being left in the dark you know." She angled her body away form him, and turned her head away in discontentment.

He slowly took in her own fiery red hair and dark skinned body enveloped in cloth, black as midnight. "Damn it Sandhya, what is it that you want?"

She turned back towards him, a devious smile already forming. "I want exactly what you want. I'm just going to help you to achieve your goal, with, some payment in return of course."

"Ha! What makes you think I wish to deal with the twili once more? I already regret that mistake dearly."

"Zant was a fool Ganon, and you know it. You should have known to pick your pawns more carefully. Face it, you need assistance, not just servants. Remember your mistake after receiving the triforce? By abandoning us, you doomed yourself to imprisonment. Ganon," She took a step closer, looking up at him without breaking his gaze as she said, "You will not loose with me. I'm good a correcting mistakes, you know that."

He gave a slight, twitch and scanned her face, as she stood tall, unwavering. "You would be willing to go against your sister?"

"Of course." She said, no hesitation.

He studied for a moment longer before give a slight nod. "Alright, I'll hear you out tomorrow, meanwhile you can sleep in the room just below this one for now." He got up to leave, obviously not intending on showing her the way. She watched him as he paused hand hovering before the doorknob. "One more thing Sandhya," He gave her a sidelong glance, a form of smile that sent chills up her spine, just evident on his face. "I do hope you manage to sleep well. I know it can be chilling getting used to our ancestors in this world. I can't say they are ever very happy, especially with their living descendants, sadly enough."

Without another word, he walked out on the room containing a reminiscence of a bloody past.

**END**

* * *

That was tough... Please review, I'm really nervous about my story and all, and If I got anything wrong, tell me!


End file.
